diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101
Hi there, Demise101! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:Demise101! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 02:23, 20 June 2011 Contacting a Bureaucrat Some people enable emails to be sent to them if you leave a message on their Talk page, if the bureaucrat you are attempting to contact has, they may receive an email notifying them of it. They will also be notified of messages on their Talk page of a specific wiki across any Wikia wiki they visit, so merely logging in on any Wikia wiki ought to get their attention. Therefore, I'd say the best way to contact a person would be to leave a message on their Talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure if that was what you were implying or not, so rather than be arrogant and assume you were suggesting I ask for advancement, I choose to err on the side of humility. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I never said I didn't want to be an admin here, I just prefer being asked if I want a promotion over asking for one. Vadalism isn't that bad, a few here and there, but it isn't extreme. Spam is more frequent, I think. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well if you think another is needed, I suppose I'll ask then. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re First of all, why would you need my permission to contact Wikia? On to your issue, I'm not entirely sure what you are talking about (a link to the page would help), but I'm guessing you mean the main page? The white lines appear when you view it in monobook, if you switch to Wikia look, it isn't as broken in appearance. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, that thing. It's ugly, I wouldn't miss it for a second. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "Banning Tutorial" Don't worry about whether I know how to do things around here or not. This is not the only wiki I am an admin/bureaucrat on. A vandal that makes one edit and then leaves isn't really a high priority threat, especially when someone has already fixed the vandalism. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Reporting Vandals I always check the contributions by IPs, so reporting them isn't really necessary unless they are going on a rampage and you need me to take notice as soon as possible, in which case, I will be most quickly informed via an addition to my Talk page. You can always report vandalism by a registered user though, as they are more likely to be overlooked. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just wanted to say, thank you for your message. I've fixed my mistake and opened the Blog Post for everyone to post comments. I don't disagree that the so-called "spoilers", if you will, are indeed shocking, but after careful thought, and comparing them with what has been confirmed, I think they are, if nothing else, at least possibly true. For instance, if the producers are going to end the Diablo plot they've been developing with the third game, as they say they are, I'm beginning to realize actually how unlikely it is for the Angiris Council and Tyrael to not die in the game, if only to create some sense of balance or closure... Ralnon (talk) 00:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Counter vandalism Yeah... as you said, I already have two new admins, so I don't think I'll be needing more help at this time. I am still doing most of the work, but this is probably because I visit the wiki more often than anyone else. You are still certainly welcome to revert any vandalism you see of course, but the vandalism has actually dropped significantly compared to the first few days following Diablo III's release. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Geez, Demise, leave us a little work to do! (Just joking there, I think it's important to take notice of the time you're spending here helping out. It's appreciated, and keep it up.) Breywood 02:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Excellent work on the Zealot page. :)) Breywood 14:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I have given you Rollback rights, happy hunting. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::As I mentioned above (Reporting Vandals), I always check IP edits. Even if anyone undoes their edits, or deletes their new pages, I will look at them all. You might wonder what the purpose of having other admins or rollback rights is if I am checking everything anyway, well it is so you can handle the problems faster when I am not here. I do not, however, check every registered user's edits. In the case that you detect a registered user has been misbehaving, report them to my talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope, I can see rollbacks just fine. Maybe they are hidden from non-admins? I don't know, I'm a bureaucrat on both of the wikis I use. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I use Monobook as my wiki skin as I can't stand Wikia look. Recent Changes is easily accessible from Monobook and far more informative than Recent Activity. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I suppose if you want a reporting page, you can create one at User:Tephra/Report. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Demise, it's been a long time since we last spoke, but I just wanted to say that you're doing a great job improving this wiki. In fact - and I saw your message on Tephra's talk page - even if he didn't want to make me an administrator or anything, I would have thought that he might have considered you. Don't worry, maybe in the future...none of us can deny that you've done a seriously decent job fighting vandalism and updating articles. :By now, I think you've noticed the ongoing dispute between me and several other users, and there have been serious demands for me to either leave or to resolve it soon...along with other much more irrelevant things - like, what does it matter what ethnicity I am? But I am planning on resolving this, as soon as I am able to. But I'd also like your advice on how to do so. ::Granted, the articles were never perfect, yet I can't honestly say I like the newer versions all that much either. I'm really sorry about bothering you, but you've been a decent mediator before, and I'm still not entirely sure how to proceed from here, to either continue editing (to the extent I am able to), or to leave altogether. What do you think I should do? Ralnon (talk) 22:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Dash I do not understand the purpose of the Dash template. Typing out the template takes more characters than — and there is an dash button in the editor as well if you are incredibly lazy. In Monobook it is quite easy to access at the bottom of the editor, in Wikia look you have to open the more window, but either way takes no more time than typing out . I really see no reason for this template... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nav bar I included most of your version, though I made a few modifications as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Whimsyshire ARG I don't even know what that whole article is supposed to be about, it looksto me like a whole lot of random speculation and pointless drivel with excessive external links (including to other Diablo wikis, which I think is kind of discourteous). I'd really like to just delete it all, though I don't know much about D3 and there might actually be substance there I can't recognize due to ignorance. What is it you think I should do? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :It was created by an anonymous IP. I don't go to users that don't register and offer then a chance to defend their work, they have to come to me. I will gather the opinions of the other admins and probably delete the page, if the contributors to it can give me a good reason for its existence, I might restore it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I was intending on adding the delete tag (which I've now done), but wanted to edit the template first. Don't worry, I wouldn't delete an article that wasn't obvious vandalism without giving anyone a chance to defend it first. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Hardly anyone even gives a reason for adding the tag, I'm sure even less would bother signing it. The tag now directs to the articles' talk pages where, if it is more than just vandalism, people can discuss the deletion. Do we have policies? I have no idea, I wasn't filled in on anything here when I took over, the last bureaucrat promoted me and then immediately left without ever editing here again. What kind of policies were you looking for? I think common sense is the best, all encompassing policy. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete template I know, I wanted it to catch the attention of editors, but it does look a little odd. You can try out different hues if you want, I'm not set on the current scheme. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Items categories It would be possible, sure. It will be a lot of work, I think, to move all the items over to the new category though. If you're up for it, then go ahead. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think as you are adding the new categories, you should also remove the generic Category:Items from those same pages. The generic items category has way too many articles in it and should be hacked down to only include item sub-categories and items that do not fit into the sub-categories (for whatever reasons). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well of course if it is too much work, I won't force you to do anything, but if you are adding a new items category while leaving the generic one there, it is just redundant. I guess if I have some time, I can also re-categorize pages so it isn't all on you. It is kind of stupid that you can add categories so easily, but not remove them at the same time... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, using the templates will work much faster on any item pages that have templates. If they don't have any, it'll still need to be done the old-fashioned way. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) User page Sorry about that --Thea1029 17:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Offending comments Is it a nuisance to just link to them as you did? As long as it works for you, I think your current method of reporting things fulfills the purpose adequately. Although I'd prefer if you made reports at User:Tephra/Report so my talk page isn't filled with vandalism reports. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever, I'll move it. I don't really care where it is. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Class categories I'm not sure I understand why you want to remove the categories. The Diablo II classes each have their own categories. While it may be true that they are currently redundant, our Diablo III coverage is still infantile at this time. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well I'd agree to removing it from skills pages, being overruled by the Class Skills category, but I don't think it should be removed from anything else. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Presumably these will gain wider use as the wiki expands. Skill categories should also be sub-categories under the class categories. It would be odd, in my opinion, to remove categories you fully intend to use at a later date. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Don't be sorry. You've been on top of so many things happening that an opportunity to edit something was like a gift. Accidents happen. :) Breywood 08:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Glasses It doesn't matter if the admins running it are ineligible whether they live in the right nations or not, the point is, a large portion of the community is ineligible too. Personally, I think running a giveaway that excludes a significant percentage of your community is bad publicity rather than good. If they come along with another deal that extends to more than just two countries, we may be more willing to run it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :We don't need another admin, but we do seem to need someone in an admin position that is community-minded. So you're that person, Diablo Wiki's public relations representative. You get to run the new international 1 glasses giveaway. Oh, and I'll probably redirect any future community-builders over to you as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::If you don't want the position, you can refuse. Don't take my choice of words too seriously, there was some sarcasm intermingled in there as I am a little upset at Breywood handling all of this on his own. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Consensus for what? If you meant the giveaway, the consensus is the rest of us don't want to do it. If you meant making you an admin, I am the only active bureaucrat here, it is kind of up to me. I don't really think it was all that sudden, you've already expressed interest in being an admin and I previously rejected you because I already had two. You weren't unwanted exactly, just unneeded, now we need you because the rest of the admins don't like community projects. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I misread what you wrote, ignore what I crossed out... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, you can add the template to your user page if you want. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Denise, yes, this is still avail to you, glad you're interested, and no, it doens't have to include twitter. You guys can give the pair of glasses away however you want. I will supply you wtih a sample giveaway format page in a bit... cheers, Peter 17:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Round table Take action against fansite spam? Comment (or not) here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Unused Files I have tried figuring that one out myself. I have contemplated cleaning them up multiple times, and every time, I couldn't decide just what should be kept and what should be tossed. Some of those images that seem completely pointless are actually used for the wiki's format itself, which is why they are listed as unused even though they are not. Other unused images really should be used, which means having to edit the articles that they belong to. Basically, it seems like any course of action ultimately leads to an ever-increasing chain of actions required to fulfill the initial action. I've just never had the patience for it. If you want to make an attempt, go ahead with whatever motives you want, only be careful not to get too delete-happy as deleted files cannot be recovered like articles can. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said, deleted files cannot be recovered. If you accidentally delete a file that shouldn't have been, it has to be re-uploaded. Deleted files are not "hidden" like deleted articles are, they are gone permanently, not even Wikia can recover them. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Well that's really strange... they must have changed it... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that the related video module is coming soon to Diablo Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Not a problem, both Hawki and I were here. Multiple admins exist for this reason, so no one person needs to be on duty all day. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Gunnar giveaway I was contacted a day or two ago by email from Peter regarding the Gunnar Giveaway and attempted to redirect him to you. Has he contacted you by email yet? Breywood (talk) 13:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I don't care if it is enabled, but I will probably never use it as I generally view the wiki with Monobook which does not display who is available for chat nor has any links to it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) 76.70.111.126 Hey, didn't see you had reverted the comment on Sapphirewhirlwind's page before I edited a response, so don't think I was trying to overrule you or anything. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how Diablo Wiki can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Graphic additions Demise101, when I made you our wiki "community manager", I basically gave you the right to make these kind of decisions on your own. If you feel really strongly about getting a consent from the admins/community, very well, but otherwise you are free to mess with anything community-interaction-wise that you feel will benefit the wiki. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) For what it's worth... LOTR doesn't feature into Diablo. While I loved the Hobbit, I do not consider him to be anything more than just another fantasy author whose magnus opus spent far too much time rambling about things that weren't related to the story. I'm firm in the opinion that the wiki doesn't need giveaways and promotion, but its popularity should be because of its content. On the other hand, there is nothing that is going to hurt the wiki by joining the Fantasy Fellowship, as it's about the genre, not just Middle Earth (apparently). Breywood (talk) 12:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for considering! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Twitch TV Embed Interest? Hey there Demise! It's me, Jorge, and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. I'm the same one who helped out a lot on the DotA wiki. This time I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. Both the Diablo wiki and the Dota wiki in fact. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events (particularly good for DotA). Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. Do you think this is something the DotA or Diablo wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Videos on this wiki Wikia wants some feedback concerning videos on this wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? If you wish to respond with your opinions on this subject, do so on Sarah Manley's talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Gunnar Winner Hi Demise, can you let me know who your winner was again? I didn't hear back from them and want to try to get in touch again... thanks, Peter 23:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! If they don't respond within 10 days you can select another winner.... cheers, Peter 00:42, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Page deletion Why did you delete Remedy? The reason you gave was "Marked for Deletion", though I see no evidence of it having been, nor any reason why it should have been. Since there is nothing wrong with the article, I'm putting it back and assuming you somehow deleted it accidently as I honestly can't think of any other reason for its removal. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:48, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds like a dangerous script to have, you should not be able to delete an article that easily by accident and not even notice. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) HI, the winner of the Gunnar glasses never responded... what's your full name and address-- i'll send the pair to you!!! Peter 23:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Yapasts I was going to ban him for advertising for an item site, but I can't seem to be able to do more than delete his profile. I don't think he'll mind, though. Breywood (talk) 12:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just thought I'd stop by and say wow! Your profile is really an achievement. I know I'm not an admin, or the owner but thanks for contribtuing, so much on this wiki. Thanks, Ethan